Silkwat Jenazad/Personality
'Personality' Sadistic, amoral, insane and sociopathic, Jenazad is a man who has become consumed by his fame in his country, truly believing himself to be a god among men and has no qualms about sacrificing people to further his own goals, even delighting in others suffering. Like other members of Yami he sees his martial arts style as the strongest and calls it "Supreme Silat". He is very strict with high expectations for his disciple and followers, well-known for cold-heartedly disposing those who fail him or are merely not to his liking, as seen when he causes an avalanche to bury Radin for not having killed Kenichi quickly enough. He is completely unconcerned about losing his disciple, boasting that he could easily train someone else to his level to replace him. When it comes to his own country and people, Jenazad has no care for them and has no problem in abandoning them when they are injured or killed. He is a very battle-loving person, as he kept wanting to step in and fight when he saw''' Sakaki battle Sehrul. Jenazad seemingly enjoys watching a good match, such as watching Hongo's and Sakaki's fight and Kenichi's and Miu's fight. He has a unique "kakakakaka" laugh and seems to have a strong liking for fruit; he is always seen eating fruit, even able to eat a pineapple without worrying about the sharp spines on it. He enjoys fruit as a way to quench his so-called thirst. According to '''Akira Hongō, Jenazad follows the way of the Demon, something not even Ryozanpaku 'or even 'Yami 'follows, further showing his heartlessness in battle. Similar to Ogata Isshinsai, Jenazad also used his disiciple and his followers as test subjects for the martial arts, constantly making them kill each other, then kills the winner as a another test for mastering martial arts. It should be noted that although Ogata experimented with people because of his love of martial arts, Jenazad experimented only the sake of developing his "Supreme Silat" style. Also of note is that he has no qualms about going against both Ryozanpaku and Yami at the same time, claiming that Yami was merely a "temporary truce between masters". He's also arrogant, which almost cost him his life in his fight with Hongo, as when he let his guard down and believing Hongo to be dead, Hongo rose up again and almost got killed by him because he underestimated him and was later killed when Hongo tricked him by using the same move again and was killed by Hongo due to his arrogance. He was willing to kill his own Master after becoming a master himself. Jenazad seems to hold a grudge against Furinji Hayato, as shown when he tried to brainwash his granddaughter, she is still able to hold back in her fight with Kenichi. However, in a flashback of the elder, it's implied the two may have been friends once where it is implied Jenazad is the one that taught the Elder Tidat medicine. This hatred extends to Hayato's very bloodline, as he blames it for keeping her from being fully under his control. However, this may also have been due to the former comradeship of the disciples and his possible defeat at the hands of the Elder, upon which he wishes to take revenge on his granddaughter. Jenazad has also developed a dislike for Kenichi due to seeing Hayato in Kenichi and Kenichi being a reason that he can't completely control 'Miu.